


You Like Weapons

by TellerQ



Series: Crack!ships [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellerQ/pseuds/TellerQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar/Virgil. A discussion of weapons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Like Weapons

"So, you like my weapons, do you?" Virgil asks from behind, his lips brushing Balthazar's ear.

"Well, obviously. I wouldn't have taken them if I didn't," Balthazar answers, huffing a laugh. "And, _technically_ , they're not yours anymore. They're mine."

"You think I don't know where they are?" the weapons keep of Heaven asks, his voice low and a bit taunting. Balthazar freezes. "Of course I do. They are mine, after all."

"Why haven't you taken them back?" Balthazar questions. There's a pause, and Balthazar tenses as he feels the barrel of a gun press just behind his ear.

"You've kept them safe," Virgil says, gently sliding the barrel down Balthazar's neck. "You've kept them hidden. I don't want a civil war any more than you. I can't limit the use of the weapons, of course, but when you stole so many, I had an excuse." A pause, and the barrel slides back up, under Balthazar's chin, causing him to tilt his head back. "So, thank you, Balthazar."

"What's the gun for, if you're thanking me?" Balthazar asks, twitching his hips slightly as the gun travels back down and presses against his throat. Virgil couldn't _know_ , could he? He doesn't have to wait long for his answer.

"You like the weapons, Balthazar," Virgil answers, gripping Balthazar's hip with his free hand. "In the same way I like them." He moves the gun down and slides the barrel over one of Balthazar's nipples. Balthazar curses and grips Virgil's wrist that's holding the gun. "What would you say," Virgil asks, barely noticing Balthazar's grip on him and moving the gun to the other side of the angel's chest, "if I told you I was going to fuck you with this gun, Balthazar?" Balthazar's grip on Virgil's wrist tightens, but he doesn't try to force the other away. Virgil scrapes the gun across Balthazar's other nipple and the man moans loudly.

Virgil takes that as a very enthusiastic 'yes'.


End file.
